Question: Simplify the expression. $8p(5p-1)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${8p}$ $ = ({8p} \times 5p) + ({8p} \times -1)$ $ = (40p^{2}) + (-8p)$ $ = 40p^{2} - 8p$